


Cat and Mouse

by GhostDetective



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It had been intoxicating, watching each other from afar, the thrill of the chase, each circling around the other, before finally going in for the kill, it had excited Eve like nothing before.





	Cat and Mouse

It had been intoxicating, watching each other from afar, the thrill of the chase, each circling around the other, before finally going in for the kill, it had excited Eve like nothing before. 

Blood thundered through her veins as she pinned Villanelle against the wall, her pupils dilated as she grabbed her by the throat and she heard the gasp as she plunged her fingers into her quarry’s underwear. They clung on to each other for dear life as Eve drove Villanelle over the edge. 

In all the excitement, Eve had forgotten who was the cat and who the mouse.


End file.
